Journey of a Lifetime
by XxNayNay19xX
Summary: Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery are the stars of a new hit television drama called "The 'A' Game". They deal with paparazzi, fame and fortune, rumors, love and heartache; join them as they build friendships to last forever on this journey of a lifetime. Rated M for future chapters.


**Journey of a Lifetime**

**Summary: **Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery are the stars of a new hit television drama called "The 'A' Game". They deal with paparazzi, fame and fortune, rumors, love and heartache; join them as they build friendships to last forever on this journey of a lifetime.

**A/N: **This story is completely AU, please keep that in mind! Yes, you could say that this practically the same as writing a real-person fic, but hey, if you don't like the idea, then you don't have to read it. I am writing this purely for my enjoyment, and if others happen to like it as well, then great! This story will be mostly Hannily (because I'm totally in love with Shayley, even though they are just best friends.) This story will have some moments thrown in from their U-stream or maybe some mentions of tweets, etc., but I'll try to always make a note in those chapters.

**A/N 2: **I have never auditioned for or been a part of the filming process for any sort of TV show or movie, so I apologize if this isn't the way things work, but isn't that what creative liberties are for? Also, I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**A/N 3: **Final one I promise! Just to kind of make things clearer, I'm going have a list of who plays what character. There isn't going to be a lot of "show" dialogue, and it's pretty easy to figure out, but I don't want anyone to get confused.

Hanna Marin: Ashley  
Emily Fields: Shay  
Spencer Hastings: Avery (Troian's middle name, since Troian isn't very popular.)  
Aria Montgomery: Lucy  
Ezra Fitz: Ian  
Toby Cavanaugh: Keegan  
Alison DiLaurentis: Sasha

If I put any new "show characters" in other chapters, I will put them in an A/N. Places that are **_Bold/italicized _**are "show" scenes.

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to I. Marlene King and Sara Shepard for these wonderful characters, and to the cast for being the wonderful people that they are and inspiring me!**

**January 2010**

**(Hanna POV)**

I check my reflection in the mirror one last time before grabbing my purse, keys, sunglasses and phone. I notice how tired my eyes look, but ignore that as I lock up my apartment and make my way down to my car. These last few months have been rough, auditioning and doing some small roles, but I haven't landed anything big yet. I take a deep breath and send up a quick prayer that this will be my big break, then pull out of the parking lot and start the drive to my next audition.

My manager called me a few days ago to tell me about an audition for a main character on a new TV show called "The 'A' Game". The character's name is Ashley, and she is one of four high school girls whose best friend went missing and is presumed dead. The show is based off of a book series, and apparently the network has high hopes for it, which could mean big things if I get the part.

I pull into a guest parking space at the building where they are holding auditions. I apply another coat of lip gloss and glance at my phone to check the time. _Shit! Stupid traffic, now I'm cutting it close!_ I get out of my car and hurry inside just to see the elevator doors starting to close.

"Hold it please!" I shout, hoping that somebody is nice enough to listen. _I really don't want to take the stairs in these heels._ Luckily, fate must be on my side today, because just as I reach the elevator, the doors stop and start opening again.

There is one other person in the elevator, and I give her a small smile as I step inside. She returns it and moves aside so I can press the button for my floor. I see that it is already lit up so I press the door close button instead, and then lean against the wall for the ride up to the 5th floor.

"Are you auditioning?" I hear her soft voice asking me.

"Yeah, for Ashley, what about you?" I reply as I turn toward her to get a better look at what could be my competition.

"I'm auditioning for Shay. This would be my first major role. I'm kind of nervous." She says with a sheepish smile.

"It would be my first major role too; I've only had small parts before now. Just show them that you are confident in yourself and you'll be fine." I say, trying to hide my own nerves with a big smile.

As the elevator stops on the 5th floor, I can tell that she is getting more nervous by the second, so as we exit I gently grab her arm and say "Come sit by me, we can run a few lines together."

She nods and after we check in, we make our way through the crowd to a couple of empty seats in the corner. I take out the script that my manager sent me and flip through it until I find what I'm looking for.

"Hey, on page 7, there's a scene that we are both in. How about we read through that one? I can read Ashley and Lucy's parts, and you can read Shay and Avery's parts." She nods and I start with the first line of the scene. As we continue to read through it, I can't help but notice how talented she is. I don't know what it is, but something about her makes me think, without a doubt, that she is going to get the part.

Just as we finish reading through it a second time, the door to the conference room opens and the noise in the lobby dies down. A fairly tall woman with shoulder length brown hair steps out of the room and calls for group 10 to follow her. I look down at the registration card in my hands and see the number 10.

"That's me." Emily and I say at the same time, causing us to laugh nervously.

"Hey, we got this. You'll see." I say, squeezing her shoulder lightly before we make our way into the room, along with two other girls.

We introduce ourselves to the group of people in the room, and then start with the read. They have us do a few scenes, and the girls auditioning for Lucy and Avery are not impressive. _They better not be making me look bad._ The girl reading Lucy's part is mumbling every one of her lines, and the one reading Avery's part has, in my opinion, the world's most annoying voice. Finally, they tell us what our final scene of the audition is going to be, and it just so happens to be the same one the Emily and I read in the lobby. We make eye contact and share a small smile before starting.

**_Shay: Poor Sasha.  
Ashley: Can you believe what a scene this is?  
Lucy: Sasha would have loved it.  
Avery: Popular in life, and death.  
*Ashley digs through her bag and pulls out a flask, handing it to Shay*  
Shay: No thanks, I don't…  
Ashley: Today, I think you do.  
*Ashley hands Shay the flask*  
*Lucy's phone rings, all of the girls become nervous*  
Ashley: Anyone we know?  
Lucy: No, it's just my mom sending me a text.  
*She looks at the other girls suspiciously*  
Lucy: Shay and I aren't the only ones who got messages from A are we?_**

After we finish the scene, we are told that we will be contacted within 5 business days if we are wanted for another audition. As we leave the lobby and get back on the elevator, Emily and I make small talk, but it's not uncomfortable, it's almost as if we've known each other for years. We exit the elevator on the ground floor and walk outside to the parking lot, both of us reaching for our sunglasses to protect from the California sun.

As I unlock my car, I turn to her and say, "Emily Fields, I sure hope I see you again." Without giving her a chance to respond, I get in my car and send her a wave and a smile before pulling out of the spot and the parking lot. _I have a feeling that's not the last time I'll be seeing her._ I call my mom on my Bluetooth to tell her all about the audition and not even the LA traffic can wipe the smile off my face.

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! What do you guys think, is it something you'd be interested in me continuing? Please review!

-S


End file.
